


[Your Soulmate] is typing...

by impulserun



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulserun/pseuds/impulserun
Summary: Zuko says:tell that to the "rawr xD" in wingdings tattooed on the inside of my wristasshole
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 642





	[Your Soulmate] is typing...

**Author's Note:**

> me [14.06.20 23:00]  
> question: in those first words soulmate tattoo aus if you meet your soulmate online are your words from the first online conversation or the first in-person conversation
> 
> vee [14.06.20 23:08]  
> imagine if you meet your soulmate online for the first time when youre 13 and on msn  
> and rawr xD is tattooed onto your arm
> 
> me [14.06.20 23:09]  
> oh no  
> in the font that your soulmate uses
> 
> vee [14.06.20 23:09]  
> what if wingdings

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

rawr xD

**Zuko says:**

OH MY GOD FCUK YOU

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

oh

oh my god it's YOU

shit i'm so sorry

those are terrible first words DD:

**Zuko says:**

if you know that they're terrible THEN WHY WOULD YOU SAY THEM

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

i mean

i wanted to break the ice and i panicked

**Zuko says:**

you

"panicked"

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

yes

ii'm soryr

*i’m sorry

it's just that ur like

super scary and badass???? I watched your exhibition match with suki at the last tournament thing and holy shit

cld not decide which one of u i was more attracted to at that moment

NO WAIT

god can I start over real quick

**Zuko says:**

tell that to the "rawr xD" in wingdings tattooed on the inside of my wrist

asshole

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

I'M SORRYYYYYY

**Zuko says:**

:/

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

:(

**Zuko says:**

>:/

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

8(

**Zuko says:**

ugh fine whatever

start over see if I care

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

:D!

hi i’m sokka

u prolyl don’t know me but suki gave me your email address after the tournament

which u did GREAT in btw

*prolly

and if it makes you feel better my tattoo taught my younger sister how to swear

**Zuko says:**

D:

oh god oh no

i’m so sorry i hope you didn’t get in trouble

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

lol it’s ok

it was kind of hilarious actually

anw my parents eventually decided that if those were my soulmate’s first words to me, then I prolly deserved it

and i did

**Zuko says:**

yes you did

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

:(

u don’t have to rub it in

**Zuko says:**

well uh

hi

i’m zuko i guess

but you already know that, since you were at the tournament

and suki probably also told you who i am

so

yes.

hi.

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

so… do you go to the tournaments often?

**Zuko says:**

yes, when i’m invited. i’m not allowed to compete in them as we practice different styles of martial arts, but occasionally my sifu’s students are invited for exhibition matches, like the one you saw

i have a lot of respect for the kyoshi dojo

suki and her friends take their training very seriously. it’s a great honour to be invited to spar with them

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

god ikr

like, literally anyone from the dojo could step on me

and i’d thank them

**Zuko says:**

…

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

omg

not like that!

i didn’t mean it like that!!

what am i doing?? you’re my soulmate

why am i talking about other people stepping on me

to my SOULMATE

**Zuko says:**

it’s okay

i understand

i mean, i wouldn’t be my first choice for a soulmate either

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

how dare u trash talk my soulmate O:<

(which i realise is u, but still)

take that BACK

also did i not just say that i find u incredibly badass and attractive?

**Zuko says:**

you also said that about suki, so.

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

yea but it’s SUKI

**Zuko says:**

fair

but as I was saying

it’s okay if you don’t want to do anything about the whole soulmate thing

or if you want it to just be platonic

i don’t have a lot of faith in the soulmate bond tbh

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

what

why?

**Zuko says:**

there hasn’t been a single happy soulmate bond in my family for four generations

well

except for my mother’s

but that’s a whole other story

and i don’t really like the idea of pursuing a relationship just because they’re your soulmate

it feels… shallow?

like, what do you even like about me except for the universe pointing me out to you? would you have chosen me if you didn’t know I was your soulmate?

i guess you could say that i’m more than a little disillusioned with the whole “trust the universe to tell me who the most important person in my life is” thing

kind of hard not to be when the universe has it out for me

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

ok first of all

i was alr planning to ask you out before i knew you’re my soulmate so there

fuck that’s not how i wanted to ask you out PLS IGNORE

and second of all i prefer to think of it as the universe giving you a friendly heads up which you choose what to do with

sure the universe might nudge me in your direction but that doesn’t mean i don’t get a say

**Zuko says:**

… it’s kind of hard to ignore you wanting to ask me out when it’s staring me in the face?

but okay

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

:(

why is my soulmate so mean to me

**Zuko says:**

>:)

i am what the universe thinks you deserve.

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

:((

*

**Zuko says:**

so about your plan to ask me out

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

D:

I told you to ignore that!!

**Zuko says:**

… kind of hard to ignore a cute guy wanting to ask you out?

shit

**meat and sarcasm guy says:**

o:

O:

you think i’m cute?????

_Zuko is offline._

**meat and sarcasm guy said (8.13pm):**

NO WAIT

COME BACK

ZUKO YOU AVOIDANT ASSHOLE

ughugrhu

GET BACK HERE JERKFACE

_meat and sarcasm guy sent a nudge._

_meat and sarcasm guy sent a nudge._

_meat and sarcasm guy sent a nudge._

*

**meat and sarcasm guy said (8.31pm):**

ur really not coming back online huh ://

i have to let my sister use the comp now so i gtg

but in case you come online and see this

uh

i meant it when i said u were badass and attractive??

it’s not one-sided or anything

i will go on record just to say ur hot

gdi i really have to go

pls reply me

or i’m going to

idk stalk you or smth i’m sure suki will help me

ALSO

i was just gonna ask you out for coffee

also maybe dinner and a movie? if you?? like that sort of thing???

nth but fun wholesome activities from this soulmate

shit that was so lame how do i delete messages on this thing

NVM DON’T COME BACK ONLINE JUST LET ME DIE HERE

_meat and sarcasm guy is offline._

*

**Zuko said (9.02pm):**

… coffee and dinner sounds nice.

**Author's Note:**

>  **EDIT 14/07/2020**  
>  Realised yesterday that the work skin doesn't work as intended on some mobile browsers and I'm not good enough at css to fix that, so for anyone who can't see the wingdings, Sokka's message (and Zuko's soulmate tattoo) is as follows:  
> 


End file.
